This invention relates to the field of cooking appliance, and in particular, to a cooking plate, a temperature sensing element for a cooking plate, a manufacturing method of a temperature sensing element for a cooking plate, a cooking appliance and a manufacturing method of a cooking plate.
Generally, cooking appliances are used to cook food. There are many kinds of such cooking appliances. According to different cooking requirements and different foods, different cooking appliances are designed and manufactured.
Cooking food such as steak, bacon, egg, and others on a hot plate will produce a special flavor. A lot of people like such a taste. However, it is not an easy cooking method. In most situations, a normal person cannot cook a food like that cooked by a chef in a restaurant. One reason is the skills and experiences of the chef. The chef can determine the status or temperature of the food based on the appearance and knows how to control the heating. A normal person lacks such skills and experiences to precisely control the cooking temperature.
A heating device such as an oven and an induction cooker does not contact food directly. So, it is not necessary for such device to obtain a precise value of temperature. For example, an oven generally just detects the air temperature inside it, and an induction cooker detects the temperature of the bottom of a food container.
In most cases, a household cooking appliance uses a temperature sensor to roughly detect the temperature. This may be sufficient for cooking sandwich. But, it may not be enough for cooking other food such as steak, bacon, egg, mince ball, and others and may be the reason that a person cannot cook food as that in restaurant because of an inaccurate control of temperature.
On the other hand, a person may use a probe of temperature sensor and penetrate the food with it to detect the temperature. This is not convenient and is not intelligent.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,237,826 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/393,831) describes a sandwich press and grill apparatus, which is incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,344 describes a temperature measurement and display of a cooking surface, which is incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,115 discloses a temperature sensor for a cooking device, which is incorporated by reference. A reference to a patent document or other matter in this application which is given as prior art is not to be taken as an admission or a suggestion that the information it contains was relevant to the subject matters of the claims or was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of any of the claims.
Most professional cooking appliances such as those used in a restaurant are of big volume and are not suitable for house use. Therefore, people have to compromise on the food and the installation of such appliances by buying food from restaurants. On one hand, this may be expensive. On the other hand, people will lose the pleasure of cooking food with family at home.
Therefore, an improved cooking plate is needed, especially a cooking plate that can provide an accurate temperature sensing of the food being cooked using the plate.